Careful What You Wish For
by Hamster Fan
Summary: After Stan and Kyle get into the biggest fight of their lives between each other Stan makes a wish that he later regrets. Friendship only. Please read and review. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to my story! When I asked for votes for my next story "A Stan and Kyle" friendship came in second place. Since I already wrote a slash this story is next in line. This is fine with me since I love Stan and Kyle! The third place winner "A story about all four boys" will probably be started once I finish on of my other stories.**

**Enjoy my story and remember: They are not teens, they are kids in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Matt and Trey do. I do own my stories and a kitty!**

**Careful What You Wish For**

**Chapter 1**

"God damn it Stan, why won't you listen to me?!" Kyle shouted at his best friend.

The two boys were heading home from school and were having a terrible fight. Cartman and Kenny were not around which was too bad because Cartman loved to watch them fight.

"Listen to what Kyle? About how much you love Wendy and how you want to rub it in my face?!" Stan yelled back.

"Stan, ever since Wendy broke up with you for the second time a few days ago you've been a total dick!"

Kyle saying this caused Stan to stop walking and turn to him. "Well why do you think I'm acting like this?! I'm pissed off that Wendy dumped me. Then I walk down the hallway at school minding my own business only to find my so called 'Super Best Friend' kissing her!" Stan practically screamed the last few words.

"I didn't kiss her, she came up and kissed _me_," Kyle said in defense.

Stan glared harder at Kyle. "Don't lie to me you dumb Jew!".

These few words hurt Kyle more than anyone ever had. Kyle's expression went from anger to complete shock and hurt. Stan had _never_ said anything prejudice towards him. Sure Cartman insulted him all the time but he didn't care because it was just Cartman saying the harsh words. Stan however had never seemed to care before that he was Jewish and for him to suddenly say that prejudice comment hurt Kyle like knives.

"Stan please listen to me. You're my best friend," Kyle half pleaded.

Instead of listening Stan's hand clenched into a fist and he punched Kyle right in the face. It was almost felt like slow motion to Kyle as he fell backwards to the ground. He put a had to his face and felt blood coming out of his nose. Luckily it wasn't broken. He looked at the blood on his hand in shock then up at Stan who had no sign of regret on his face.

"You're not my friend and I wish I could never see you again!" yelled Stan and he stormed off leaving Kyle alone on the sidewalk.

Later that night a star glowed brighter in the sky for a brief moment.

**Yeah I know I made Stan a total jerk but please keep reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

Stan could not sleep that night. He could not stop thinking about Kyle and how horrible he had acted towards him. The more he thought about it the more guilty he felt. He had never treated his best friend that way before. Stan was also starting to think that maybe Kyle wasn't lying when he said he did not try to kiss Wendy. This only made him feel worse because if I was true then he was a complete jerk for no reason. He could not come up with a reason for Kyle to ever want to speak to him again.

That night Stan tried many times to call Kyle on his cell phone to apologize but no one answered. He even attempted to call him in the middle of the night and into the early morning but still got no answer.

When it was finally time to get up for school Stan got up exhausted from being awake and stressing all night to get ready. He tried one more time to call Kyle before leaving for the bus stop only to be unsuccessful.

Once he arrived at the bus stop Stan saw Kenny and Cartman already there but no Kyle. Cartman snickered at Stan when he saw him and said. "So I heard the Jew was kissing your bitch. That is so typical".

"Shut up Cartman," Stan muttered not looking at him.

"So did you kick his ass?" Cartman asked hopefully.

Stan didn't say anything causing Cartman to crack up laughing. "That's a yes!" he said happily.

"I can't see Kyle doing that Stan. You shouldn't of done that," Kenny said in his muffled voice.

Stan sighed. "I know but I saw her kissing him so I thought it was on purpose".

Then at that moment the school bus arrived and the three boys got on. Kenny and Cartman sat next to each other near the front while Stan sat at his usual seat in the very back with the absence of Kyle sitting next to him. Clyde was sitting in the seat just in front of Stan and when he noticed Kyle not there. He turned around and asked Stan. "Where's Kyle?"

"I don't know," Stan said shortly.

"Did you two get into a fight about him kissing Wendy?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Stan replied looking out the bus window trying to end the conversation.

Clyde didn't get the hint Stan was giving so he kept on talking. "You should not be mad at Kyle. Bebe told me that Wendy was planning on kissing Kyle whether he wanted to or not".

This sparked Stan's attention and he looked back at Clyde. "What?"

"It's true Stan, Wendy was so mad at you for not paying attention to her for such a long time that she broke up with you. She then kissed Kyle to make you jealous".

Stan now felt horrible. It was true, Kyle wasn't lying to him and now he probably lost his best friend. A few tears formed in his eyes and he turned back away from Clyde so he could not see how upset was. Clyde finally got the message and turned back around in his seat.

When they arrived at school Stan managed to calm down a little hoping that Kyle simply didn't take the bus and had his mom drive him to school. If this was true then he would finally have a chance to apologize to him. His hopes were crushed however when he arrived to class and saw that all his classmates were there...except Kyle.

The school day seemed to go on forever for Stan that day. The whole day he was either trying not to fall asleep or glancing every few minutes at the empty desk next to him. By the time school was over Stan had decided to go to Kyle's house to apologize. He quickly got off the bus and hurried over to Kyle's house.

He saw a police car in front of the house which made Stan more worried about his friend. He knocked on the front door and got no answer. He realized it was unlocked so he opened the door and peered inside.

Stan saw Kyle's mother Sheila sitting on the couch in the living room crying while Gerald was speaking with a police officer and also looking distressed. Ike was sitting in the middle of the floor crying as well.

Stan went over to Sheila and asked looking scared. "Mrs. Broflovski, what happened?"

Sheila wiped tears from her eyes with a tissue and said, "Oh Stan it's terrible. Kyle has run away".

**Cliffy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews :)**

**Chapter 3**

Stan just stood there frozen on the spot. "H-he ran away?" Stan said quietly.

Sheila nodded and burst into tears. "But how do you know? He could have been kidnaped," Stan said quickly.

Sheila was too upset to talk anymore so Gerald turned to Stan and said. "We're sure he ran away. He packed some of his clothes and all his money is gone from his room. His backpack is gone and so is his big wheeler bike".

"Well did he leave any note or anything?" Stan asked hopefully.

Gerald shook his head and kneeled down to be eye level with Stan saying. "He didn't leave a note. If someone did kidnap him then they would probably leave a ransom note. Stan you were one of the last people who saw him. Did anything happen to make him upset about something?"

Stan looked down at his feet avoiding eye contact with the man. "Well, me and him sort of got into an argument".

Stan didn't dare mention how he had hurt Kyle and the bad wish he made. Gerald stood up again and turned to the police officer.

"We'll start the search immediately. Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski we will find your son," said the officer and left the house.

Stan also left the house shortly afterwards and headed for Stark's pond. He sat on a log near the edge looking at the water. The sun was beginning to set and it reminded him of when he had sat on the very same log with Kyle while they were upset about Chef leaving. Kyle had comforted him when he was down and now he had made him leave. Stan buried his face in his arms which were rested on his knees.

Stan stayed in this position for a moment until he decided something. He sat up and quickly headed home. He was going to find Kyle himself and leave tonight.

**Sorry about the shortness I wanted to end it there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I am soooo sorry for not updating. I have been really busy. I feel terrible so please forgive me.**

**Chapter 4**

The sun had set and the stars had started to come out when Stan hurried home.

After arguing with his parents for coming home late. Stan went up to his room and went to bed early. He did not tell his parents about Kyle. Stan didn't want them to think he might go looking for his best friend which was exactly what he was planning to do.

Stan went to bed with his normal clothes on since he had no intention of going to sleep. He waited and listened for over an hour after he heard his parents, his grandpa, and Shelly go to bed..

Finally when he was sure everyone was asleep the young boy got out of bed and got his backpack. Stan packed similar things as Kyle including: a few extra sets of clothes and some money. He put the bag around his shoulders and quickly and quietly tip-toed downstairs.

He headed for the garage and got his own big wheeler bike. After carefully getting himself and the bike under a small opening of the garage door (which was open for Sparky) Stan mounted his bike.

Stan wasn't sure which direction Kyle had gone and started to realize how crazy this was. He decided after a moment that he had to find Kyle no matter what the odds were. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to him.

He then decided to head North so he peddled his bike down the sidewalk in the right direction. As he rode by the houses he did not notice that inside one of the houses a TV was on and could be seen through a window.

The news was on the television and the reporter was saying: "Citizens of Park County Colorado, beware of a murder on the loose that is targeting young boys".

**Another cliffy mwhahah! Don't worry though even with tennis season starting up and the fact that I'm on the team. I'll try my best to update sooner.** **Also sorry about the shortness.**


	5. Chapter 5

**God I've still been so busy. Sorry about not updating.**

**Chapter 5**

Kyle pedaled his bike up to a large sign that read: "Welcome to North Park". This town was about twice as big as South Park with much more people and buildings. It was getting dark so Kyle pedaled into the city heading for a hotel.

North Park was nice but it was too close to South Park for Kyle to feel comfortable. He didn't want anyone to find him and take him back home were he was unwanted by the person he cared about the most besides his family. He figured his family probably didn't want him around anymore as well. He was only a burden to them.

When Kyle arrived at a large hotel in the middle of town he chained his bike to a bike rack and went inside. He checked into a small hotel room since he wanted to save his money until he at least got a job somewhere far away. Since all he had was his backpack Kyle took his room key card and took the elevator alone to his room after exploring the lobby a little. The room was at the very end of the hall. He slid the key card across the lock and opened the door. After locking the door behind him Kyle gave a quick scan of the room.

It was very small with a queen sized bed, a TV, and a bathroom. Even though the room was small it still was a nice hotel so he saw that they had brought a tray of food for him that was sitting on the table next to the bed. Kyle suddenly felt very hungry and took the tray of food and sat on the bed. There was bread, fruit, crackers, and water that he gratefully ate.

When he was done he placed the tray next to him and turned on the TV. He felt more bored than tired as he flipped through the channels only to find nothing on. After flipping through all the channels three times Kyle began to be deep in this thoughts. He thought about this family and wondered if his friends cared that he was gone. He figured Kenny might be a little upset then he though of Cartman. That fatass was probably celebrating with Stan.

The second Kyle thought of Stan a tear came to his eye. The thought of how happy Stan must be right now really depressed him. He knew he was simply granting Stan's wish of never seeing him again as he absentmindedly put a hand to his still sore nose. It hurt to touch it. As he put his hand back down to his side he noticed something that was shining from the light of a nearby lamp.

On the tray with the left over food was a bread knife. Kyle picked it up and examined it with sudden fascination. It was surprisingly sharp for a bread knife which gave Kyle an idea. He had heard about people cutting themselves to relieve mental pain and decided to try it. He took the knife, rolled up his sleeve, and cut a vertical line down his wrist. He was being careful while doing so to not to hit an artery and be in big trouble.

Kyle flinched at the pain but then realized it he kind of liked it. It didn't really feel good but it kept his mind off the painful thoughts in his head. He went to the bathroom and got a tissue to wipe up the blood so he wouldn't get it on anything. Once he cleaned his cut Kyle made another one right next to it and repeated the process a few more times. Feeling a little better and nauseous at the same time, Kyle cleaned up his cuts and washed the blood off his knife. He decided he should probably go to bed so he could get going a quickly as possible the next day. He moved the tray off the bed, turned off the TV and light, and fell asleep on the bed.

Meanwhile not too far away Stan Marsh arrived at North Park.

**I hope I didn't creep any of you out with the Kyle cutting himself thing. I know it's not like him but he is in a pretty depressing situation. I personally have never cut myself so I hope I was descriptive enough. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't been able to update in awhile because my computer was down. It was killing me but it's finally fixed, yay! I will probably be starting another story soon since I just finished my other story so keep an eye out for that if you're interested.**

**Chapter 6**

Kyle woke up early the next morning. He didn't sleep very well because he kept on having nightmares about his big fight with Stan. He glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table and it read; six o'clock. Still feeling tired but knowing he had to get going Kyle groaned and got out of bed.

He went to the bathroom, straitened his clothes, got his stuff, and went down to the lobby. He paid for his brief stay and went outside to get his bike. The sun was just starting to come up so it was light enough to see properly. Kyle unchained his bike and started to pedal down the sidewalk.

As he rode through town he only passed a few people since it was still so early. About five minutes after he passed an intersection, Stan came to the same four way street . He was exhausted from searching all night and was about ready to give up and look for Kyle somewhere else. He then saw a woman walk by and quickly got off his bike and hurried over to her. Stan asked her politely if she had seen his friend and showed her a picture of Kyle he had brought.

"Why yes I have seen him," the women replied.

"Really? Which way did he go?" Stan asked getting excited.

The woman pointed in the right direction and Stan gratefully thanked her, mounted his bike, and took off as fast as her could in the way he was told.

Kyle pedaled towards a sign that read 'You are now leaving North Park'. He glanced up at the sign for a moment, sighed, then continued down the side of the road. Kyle did not notice that a black car with no license plate had been following him for some time now. The man driving was guiding the car slowly behind Kyle far enough back so the boy would not notice.

Stan was out of breath but kept pedaling until he came a large sign. He passed it along with a black car driving slowly. The man driving the car did not even notice Stan. He was much too preoccupied with something up ahead.

Then as Stan started to go a little faster he saw something green and orange that he would recognize anywhere. He had found his best friend at last. Stan didn't call him because he wanted to sneak up and surprise him.

He pedaled faster and just as he was getting close to Kyle the black car suddenly drove past him going much faster. The car then stopped right next to Kyle causing a curious Stan to stop and get off his bike to get a better look.

What happened next seemed to occur to fast that Stan barely had time to realize what had happened. The man driving the car quickly got out of the car, went over to a very surprised Kyle, and grabbed him by the arm. Kyle only had time to scream and struggled for a second before the man took out a baseball bat and hit Kyle in the head with it.

The man then opened the car's back door and threw the unconscious Kyle into the back seat. At this point Stan came to his senses and realized that his best friend was in trouble. He started to run over to the scene to try and help Kyle.

By the time he got there however the abductor was already back in the car and started to drive away. "Kyle! No!" Stan cried as the car drove away.

**Cliffy! Mwhahaha! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said before I did write another story called ****Lil' Super Heroes****. If you like stories about all four boys you should check it out.**

**Chapter 7**

As the car drove away Stan started to panic. As he was desperately trying to think of a way to save Kyle he heard a car coming up the road behind him. Instantly Stan turned around and ran into the road holding his hands in front of him trying to stop the car. The car screeched to a stop and the man driving the car stuck his head out of the window and angrily said, "Are you crazy kid?"

Stan ignored him and hurried to the side of the car, opened the passenger door and got into the seat adjacent to the driver's seat. "Quick follow that car!" Stan said frantically pointing to the escaping black car in the distance.

"Hey get out of my car," said the driver.

"God damn it will you follow that car! I will pay you for it".

The mentioning of money suddenly made the driver a lot nicer and he stepped on the gas to follow the other car. "Hurry up," Stan said will he was anxiously on the edge of his seat.

Once they got closer to the abductor's car Stan said to the driver. "Try to keep a safe distance, I don't want him to know we are following him".

The driver did as he was told until the came to an intersection with traffic lights. Just as the light was turning yellow the abductor drove through the intersection to the other side. The car Stan was in however did not make since the light had turned red. "No!" Stan said in defeat as he watched vehicles cross going the other direction blocking his view from the escaping car.

Having no plan at all and beginning to panic again he said, "I'll get out here, thanks".

Stan handed the guy a ten dollar bill from his backpack and quickly exited the vehicle. The driver then made a U-turn and left Stan in the middle of the road. The second the light turned green again he ran across the street. Once he got to the other side he could just barely see the black car off in the distance.

As he stared down the road trying desperately to think of a plan he noticed a small piece of paper blowing in the wind. It did a little loop and landed right at Stan's feet. He curiously picked it up and saw writing on it. The name of an apartment complex was hastily written on it. Since there were no cars in front or behind the abductor's car that he could see Stan realized it must of belonged to Kyle's abductor and had blown out of the window.

After getting out of the street Stan took out a map from his backpack and looked up the name of the apartment. According to his map it was not far from were he was. Since he had no cell phone to call the police with, Stan decided he would have to go and save Kyle himself.

**Not the best idea on Stan's part but oh well. He needs to save his best friend. I'm going on vacation soon so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I will try to soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soooo sorry about not updating. No I was not on vacation this whole time but I really have been busy since I got home. **

**Chapter 8**

As Stan pedaled as fast as he could in the right direction a lot was going through his mind. Besides the fact that he was unable to, he was glad he did not call the police. They were probably looking for him too and would just send him back home. That was the last thing Stan wanted. He knew he needed to help find Kyle because he was the one who had driven him away in the first place. He was also feeling even worse when he thought about this. Not only was it his fault Kyle ran away but now he was in danger. Stan tried the best he could not to think about this and concentrated on getting to Kyle.

_Meanwhile_

When Kyle woke up his head was throbbing badly. It was pitch black were he was and had no idea what was going on. He tried to move but found that he could not. He also felt something over his mouth that prevented him from calling out to see if anyone was there.

Suddenly the entire room lit up causing Kyle to blink a few times until his eyes adjusted. Kyle realized that he could not move because he was tightly tied to a chair. He then saw a tall skinny man standing in the doorway. He had dark brown hair, light skin and was wearing all black clothing.

Kyle almost instantly recognized him as the man from the black car right before he was knocked out. Kyle tried to say: "What do you want with me you bastard?!" but all that came out was a muffled version of this that kind of sounded like Kenny talking.

"It's hard to talk when your mouth is tapped shut isn't it?" the man asked in a deep voice.

Kyle tried to say "Who are you?" but the man understood him.

"You can call me Dan. And as for what I want let's just say I hope you parents have a lot of money," said Dan and he took out a hand gun and said, "or else".

Kyle gulped and thought of how the name Dan reminded him of Stan and he wished he was there. Stan might of known what to do.

Just as this was going on. Stan arrived at the apartment complex.

**Sorry for the shortness. I really wanted to end it there. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey welcome back!**

**Chapter 9**

Stan hid his bike and backpack behind some bushes and went up to the apartment complex. Knowing it would be a very bad idea to knock on each door he decided to look in any windows he could reach. The building was a few stories tall so he could only search the first floor windows.

Later after searching every window on the bottom floor and finding nothing Stan began to panic. The way he saw it was every moment Kyle was with that horrible man was another moment something terrible could happen to him. Images of Kyle dying awful and painful deaths flashed through Stan's mind making him shiver and shake his head to get rid of them. Stan knew he had to save Kyle before anything happened or else he would never forgive himself and be able to live normally from then on.

After a moment of worrying and panicking Stan then remembered the piece of paper that led him there. He took it out of his pocket and carefully scanned over it again for any more clues to his best friend's whereabouts.

Suddenly Stan saw something on the paper that he did not notice before. Written very small in the bottom corner of the back of the paper was a room number. Stan now knew which apartment Kyle was being held captive in. It was on the very top floor which explained why he saw nothing in the bottom floor windows.

Then without any second thoughts Stan bolted up the stairs in the right direction. When he got to a turn in the hallway he cautiously peered from behind the corner and saw the door with the correct number on it. Right before Stan was about to head for the door he saw the doorknob turn and Stan quickly hid himself in a janitor's closet. Stan looked through the keyhole in the closet door and saw the man/Dan that had taken Kyle come out of the room. As he walked by Stan noticed that he was carrying a handgun and was heading for the stairs.

Once Stan knew he was out of earshot, he quickly hurried down the hall and up to the right door. He found that it was locked so Stan searched his pockets looking for something that could help him. He found a paperclip, bent it, and picked the lock. The old door creaked open and Stan walked in. It was dark but a curtain drawn window provided some light which was enough for him to see that he was in a small living room.

When Stan saw no one there he noticed another door across the room. He went over to it and opened the unlocked door. This room was even darker because there were no windows. Stan felt around for a light switch and found one after a few seconds. He switched it on and was very surprised to see Kyle tied up in a chair in the middle of the small room.

Kyle was also very surprised to see him and shouted, "Stan!" which was muffled by the duct tape over his mouth. Stan hurried up to Kyle and ripped the tape off. "Ow!" Kyle said a little too loudly.

"Shhh!" Stan said holding a finger to his lips.

Kyle nodded and Stan started to untie him. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated me," Kyle whispered.

Still working at the tight knots in the rope Stan replied, "I don't hate you Kyle, I'm so sorry for what I did. You were right, I should of listened to my best friend".

Stan then accidentally moved Kyle's jacket sleeve while trying to undo the knots that tied Kyle's hands behind his back. He saw the cuts Kyle made on his arm and gave a small gasp. Luckily Kyle didn't hear or notice Stan's discovery so Stan decided he would talk to him about it later.

When Kyle was finally untied he got out of the chair and they hugged each other tightly. "Do you forgive me?" Stan asked when they pulled away.

"Yeah I'm really glad you're here and I'm sorry for running away," said Kyle.

"Aww that is so cute," came a deeper voice.

Kyle and Stan's blood ran cold as they turned around and saw Dan standing in the doorway with his gun in hand.

**Cliffy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The suspense was killing you wasn't it?**

**Chapter 10**

"It was very brave of you little boy to try and save your friend. But now neither of you are leaving," said Dan.

"Just leave us alone!" said Stan.

"I can't do that. I want my ransom money and since it will be too difficult to keep two hostages in this small apartment. I will have to kill one of you," said Dan and he prepared his hand gun.

The boys gasped in fear and they became extremely scared when Dan pointed his gun at Kyle. "No!" Stan cried and jumped in front of Kyle with his arms spread wide.

Before Kyle could protest to his best friend's actions Dan fired his gun. Time seemed to slow down for Kyle when he saw Stan scream, clutch his side in pain, and fall to the ground.

"Stan!" Kyle cried and was instantly at Stan side.

Just then police sirens could be heard from outside. Dan swore loudly and said angrily, "You called the police you little brat!"

He ran out of the room to deal with the police accidentally leaving the door open. At the moment Kyle could care less about escaping. All he was worried about was Stan. Kyle was kneeling down next to him slightly holding Stan's hand up with one hand.

Stan opened his eyes and looked up at Kyle who was beginning to have tears in his eyes. He was still clutching his injured side which was bleeding badly. "Kyle," Stan managed to whisper.

"Y-yeah Stan?" Kyle said trying not to cry.

"I-i'm sorry," he said weakly and closed his eyes.

"No! Stan!" Kyle yelled as Stan's body went limp.

A police officer heard Kyle and ran into the room to see Kyle sobbing over Stan with blood everywhere. The officer quickly called an ambulance and one arrived shortly thanks to the fact that a hospital was nearby.

_Six hours later_

Stan woke up to the sound of heart monitors. It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the bright room but after a moment he realized he was in a hospital. He tried to sit up in his bed but felt a sharp pain in his side which caused him to flinch and lay back down. He turned his head and saw Kyle asleep in a chair next to him. He looked like he was having a bad dream. "Kyle?" said Stan.

Kyle gasped and woke up looking around frantically. Once he realized it was just a dream he calmed down and glanced next to him at Stan. He was shocked to see that his best friend was awake and smiling at him. "Stan!" Kyle shouted excitedly and climbed up on the hospital bed. Kyle tried to hug him but when he was causing Stan to flinch from his injury he stopped and apologized.

"What happened?" Stan asked.

Still smiling Kyle said, "Well you came to save me and Dan shot you trying to save me,".

"I remember that but what happened next?"

Kyle continued, "I thought you had died but the doctors said you just fainted from the fear of it all. Even though Dan shot you it wasn't a fatal injury".

Stan felt his sore bandaged side and commented, "It still hurt like hell".

Kyle gave small laugh and said, "Luckily a police officer was able to call an ambulance in time or you would have died from blood loss".

"What happened to the kidnapper?" Stan asked.

"Dan was killed by the police officers for trying to shoot them. It turns out that a some police were simply driving by when they heard the gunshot and went to investigate," Kyle explained.

"Well I defiantly learned something today," said Stan. "No matter how angry you get you should never wish for something you don't mean. You could end up really hurting the people you care about,".

"Yeah," Kyle agreed.

"I'm really glad I found you Kyle," said Stan.

"Me too and thanks for saving my life,' said Kyle.

"No problem dude just promise me you will never cut yourself or run away again".

Kyle smiled and said, "I promise".

A few days later Stan was released from the hospital and the two best friends were taken home. Kyle kept his promise and Stan never wished for anything bad again.

**THE END**

**I'm pretty proud of the ending. Did you like it? I hope you did. I will be starting another story soon. See ya. :)**


End file.
